Passion's Fire
by PlayboyMoogle
Summary: (1st SS fanfiction)Pyre is like a female version of Hotstreak...only stronger. After a battle between the two she dissappeared. Now she's reappeared and she's already begining to turn his world upside down(slight language)
1. She's back!

Hotstreak sat leaning against the wall of his cell. He was sleeping and strangely he was smiling in his sleep. Hotstreak looked like he was created by an angel. His red and blonde hair vibrant against the backdrop of gloom, it was a calming scene that was interrupted by footsteps and the common sound of the guards telling another bang baby to keep moving.

Hotstreak opened his eyes irritated that he had been woken from his dream. His mouth dropped open; the bang baby the guards were escorting was not foreign to him. She had hair just like his. Red and blonde spiked back, the only difference was the four strands hanging down in front of her face. She shared the same eyes that were delicately placed on her pale pink tinted skin. Her porcelain red painted lips were full and looked as if they were carved by angels. Not only did he know her, he had also fought her. She shared the same powers he did. The power of creating, controlling and manipulating fire; only she was stronger. Everything he had thrown at her she threw back two times as strong. Her name was Pyre and she had disappeared shortly after they had battled.The guards placed her in her cell; right next to his and removed her restraints.

"Pyre…" before he had thought about it he had said her name….and he sounded like a scared child. As soon as the guards left Pyre walked towards the bars separating her and Hotstreak's cell.

"Hello Francis" she said coolly watching him and waiting for the eye twitch that always followed his birth name. She smiled as his eye twitched and spoke in an icy tone that could chill even her fire, "It's been a while…Francis…I missed beating on you."

He looked at her and before he knew it he asked "Where were you Pyre?" Saying her name gave him chills up and down his spine…wait was that her name or was it her nickname, like Hotstreak was his. He couldn't remember….had he ever even bothered to ask her…no…he hadn't, she was just an enemy to him….an enemy he felt himself drawn to and strangely attracted to.

"Me?" she responded "…Dunno…I blacked out shortly after our battle and woke up chained to a metal table in some lab." She brushed two of the strands in her face back and casually removed her jacket revealing a shimmering red tank top that accented the curve of her body.

She turned to walk to her bed without realizing what she was revealing to Hotstreak. He gasped silently as he looked at her back. Her beautiful porcelain skin was tainted with burns and welts. She must've attempted to escape using her powers…and from the looks of it…she failed several times before she finally succeeded.

Pyre sat down on her bed and looked at him…"it doesn't matter where I was anymore. It's gone now" she said quietly. She then laid herself down her face against the wall and her head close to the bars between their cells.

Hotstreak looked at her and smiled…giving away the hidden part of him…the part that was gentle and kind. He sat back down on his bed and spoke to her, "It's…it's nice to see you again." He looked at her and waited for a response. "Pyre…" he said her name once more and then reached his hand through the bar and stroked her hair lightly realizing she had fallen asleep. Before he realized what he was doing he took her hand, brought through the bars. To his lips and kissed it gently. He then replaced it on her pillow and watched her sleep.

"So Hotstreak does have a weakness" a cold and dark voice startled him and he looked toward the source realizing the mistake he had made.

"What do you want Ebon" he replied in an equally cold manner. Ebon chuckled "I think I've found our way out of here. These cells were made to contain us by suppressing our individual energy and power signals. If we create a totally new energy signal we can bust out of here." Hotstreak looked at Pyre and then back at Ebon. "Pyre shares the same powers as you, does she not? I'd assume she does since the two of you look so similar and from what I've heard on the streets. Beaten by a girl."

Hotstreak paused, glared at Ebon and then glanced at Pyre. Hesitantly he replied, "Yes…if I understand what you're saying you want Pyre and I to combine our powers to create a new energy signal that can bust the bars."

"We attempt at midnight…..if you question me…I will kill her."


	2. Jail break!

Ok this is the second chapter of my fan fiction Passion's fire. Duh. --   
Ok since I didn't put this in my other chapter I would like to note a few things. After watching a few episodes of Static Shock where you see Hotstreak's gentler and more frightened child side I decided I would write a fan fic showing that side. I think that side needs a little more light shown on it. The only problem was; giving him a reason to show it. Thus Pyre came into existence. If you read the first chapter; which I assume you did since you are reading the second and if I'm assuming wrong then you need to go read the first chapter, (Stop reading things out of order 'mahn it isn't the way things work mahn.' ) then you'll understand what's going on and what Pyre means to Hotstreak.

Anyway on to the story   
-------------------------------------------------------------

Hotstreak sat in the corner of his cell waiting for the clock bells to chime in midnight and welcome the new day. He looked over towards Pyre as she wandered around her cell talking to herself, a bad habit she needs to get rid of he said to himself. He hadn't told her Ebon's plan and frankly he wasn't too thrilled about telling her. As bad as she was, she knew when to stop digging her hole. Hotstreak tried to count the number of times she had pulled him out of his holes; no matter how deep he dug them. He always wondered why she did it, why she helped him. He received his answer one night before their battle; she had been talking to her friends. They had wondered the same thing he had always wondered.

"Why do I always pull him out of his hole? I guess it's because I know the best way to mess up your Francis and to upset him is to help him and be nice to him. We all know how Francis responds to help from an enemy," her voice and laughter still echoed in his memory, like a scar on some one's skin. She had been right about it, though he had never attempted it himself she had done it to him so many times. He had repeated his response to her kindness to the point that she had it memorized. That gave her the ability to defeat him countless times before they actually full out battled and she disappeared.

"Pyre….we're breaking out of here…" Hotstreak said hesitantly. Pyre stopped dead in her tracks and in mid self argument. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Haven't you dug you're hole deep enough yet." He looked over towards Ebon as the clock's hands moved to 11:58. Ebon glared at him, and then ran one of his fingers across his throat, indicating to Hotstreak to get his ass moving.

"Pyre, just do it ok? I don't have time to argue," he said quickly beginning to fear a little for Pyre's life. He walked towards the bars between them, "Come here and give me your hands." Pyre raised her eyebrow once again, "Excuse me?" Hotstreak glared at her and this time instead of asking her he demanded it "Give me your hands Pyre…." Pyre hesitated, "DAMNIT PYRE GIVE ME YOUR HANDS!" Startled by his outburst Pyre walked toward the bars and took his hands, "My God Francis…"

He looked at her hands in his….'They're smaller than I remember' he thought to himself. "Light them," he said coldly. She looked at him confused. "Damnit Pyre use your powers," he said colder and harsher this time. He gave her no time to respond and lit his own, he then gripped her hands tightly. "Light them now Pyre," he demanded. She obediently did so and before she knew it he had flung a fireball made of both their powers at the door to Pyre's cell, just as the clock toned in midnight. He then flung one at his own.

"Francis! What're you doing?" she cried as he ran and unlocked Ebon's cell door "Let's go Pyre," he began walking towards her as she sat down on her bed. She hugged herself, "No, I've dug my hole deep enou-," Hotstreak cut her off and threw her over his shoulder, "Put me down!" she began wailing but Ebon stopped her, "Look here 'Pyre' if you give us away I'll put you in a place you'll never be able to get out of" he said coldly and then shadowed them away to their hideout.


	3. I'm sorry

Oh since I didn't put this in my last two chapters I would like to say I do not own Static Shock nor do I own the characters of Static Shock. The only character in this story that I own is Pyre.

Reviews please. I want to know how everyone likes this story and if it's worth continuing.

By the way this one contains a little harsher language in it.

On to the story

_And I want to be strong _

_Cause I want you in my life _

_Feels like I'm floating through open air _

_You're flame seeping though me __-"Falling" Balligomingo_

"I'm going to kill you Francis!" a shriek came from inside of the shack in the junk yard shortly followed by a loud crash. "I can't believe you. After all those times I helped you and pulled you up. You push me down and dig my hole deeper. MY HOLE! I don't give a fuck how deep you dig your hole. BUT NOW YOU'RE DIGGING MINE! How dare you," Pyre yelled her hands, eyebrows and hair ignited. Pyre had knocked Ebon out as soon as they had arrived at the shack and she now had Hotstreak cornered.

"I was trying to help you Pyre. You're going to wake all of Dakota city and then we'll all be back in jail for an even longer amount of time," Hotstreak said as he ignited one of his hands and slowly began to rise.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" she sighed angrily, "You know I don't know what to do with you Francis. You're not even worth being an enemy any more." With that Pyre launched a fireball at Francis's chest and stormed out of the shack making sure she slammed the door as hard as she could when she exited.

Francis winced as the door slammed shut and let his own fire fizzle out. He straightened himself and wiped off the ashes on his shirt as he began heading towards the door….maybe I should give her some time to cool off, but if she doesn't think I'm worth even being an enemy…maybe she won't hurt me if I go now. He opened the door and headed out into the moonlit junk yard. He looked around but saw no sign of Pyre or her flames, "Pyre…."

Pyre brushed a strand of hair out of her face and unlocked the door to her old home. Surprising she still knew how to find it and that she still had the key. The apartment had been abandoned years before but it was never torn down so she always went there before a big fight, or when something in her family had gone wrong, or just to think. She thought about a lot of different things there….mostly her family. She had had a troubled childhood. Her father and older brother had died when she was 10; six years ago today she said silently. Her mother had remarried and shortly afterwards she died herself from cancer. So she lived with her stepfather, but he was a cruel man and he abused her often. One night she just stopped going home, that's when one of Dakota's gangs took her in. They protected her and gave her a home; in return she gave them support in fights. Then the big bang happened and well here she was, back where she started before her family died.

She stepped inside and as she did a rush of memories, good times and the loving family attacked her. It was painful to the point that tears began to form in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and wondered through the apartment and to her old room. She tilted her head a little and sighed, tracing the designs she had painted on the wall when she was ten…they're still here, maybe a little old and faded out but they're here….she followed every design from it's faded shadows to it's highlights, her family members all of them danced on the wall silently to the music that no longer played. She sat down in a corner of the room and placed her head on her knees, music playing through her head.

"Pyre….I thought I might find you here…," a male voice said as he entered the room. Pyre opened her eyes….I must've fallen asleep. Damn that wasn't supposed to happen….She looked up and said groggily, "Francis, how'd you know I was here?" He stepped closer to her relieved that she had cooled off a bit, "I spoke to some of your old….friends. They said I might find you here…." Pyre smirked and rolled her eyes, "Why are you followin-" "I'm sorry about earlier. But I couldn't leave you," he cut her off, "I just couldn't….Pyre there is something I need to tell you."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA fear the cliff hanger of DOOM. Yes I'm torturing you all on purpose. Why? Because I can :x Stay tuned for the next chapter. Review me pleasums.


	4. Juliet

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or any of the characters in Static Shock. I only own Pyre. DUH!

Sorry for torturing you. But I couldn't help it. The story was screaming TORTURE THEM TORTURE THEM TORTURE THEM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem. On to the story…

* * *

"Tell me what?" Pyre snapped running a hand through her red and blonde hair. She wasn't exactly thrilled about Francis being in her home especially in the state she had been. Vulnerable…that's something she always hid…but why was she allowing him to see it still? Him of all people…she had been crying in her sleep and the tears could still be seen at the corner of her eyes and where they had fallen down her face before. Francis looked at her and the stains on her cheeks, "You've been crying….but why?" Her head snapped up and her eyes slanted in a harsh glare "That's none of you're business. Tell me what you came here to tell me and then leave me be."

"I was there…..the night you're father and older brother died. I saw it happen….and I spoke to your father…." He said silently as he began retelling the night's events, "He said you're name…'Pyre'…..no it wasn't Pyre he said you're real name…you're birth name….."

* * *

A car screeched across the road of the old part of the city. It was the part where all the buildings where dangerous and condemned. But Pyre's father was a photographer he wanted to take pictures….and he wanted to give his two children the chance to see him at work. The car crashed into one of the condemned buildings, waking a young boy who had fallen asleep in one of the trees near the condemned part of the city. He jumped out of the tree and began wondering towards the sound he had heard. The sun was setting and it cast a light on the young boy making his red and blonde hair even more brilliant. It was beginning to darken so he walked a little faster towards the sound. Then he saw one of the buildings crumble and started running towards it.

"Hey, Mister are you o-augh!" the young boy tried to get out before tripping over something heavy. He looked back it was a girl's body she looked to be only abut a year younger than he was. He touched her shoulder and when she didn't move he assumed her dead "Help my daughter. Her name is Juliet Ramsey. Get her help and find her mother. Tell the family where the other two's bodies are. Please." The boy looked at the man "But what about you?" "Just do it. Don't worry about us," with that the man laid his head down and his breathing slowly began to slow. The young boy picked the girl up and rushed her to the other side of Dakota and into the hospital.

"There are two others in the old part of town. I don't know if they are alive still or not. Her father told me to bring her here. He said her name was Juliet Ramsey," the boy said as he handed her to a nurse. The nurse took Juliet and before she could thank the boy he was gone.

* * *

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I just couldn't remember where…until earlier when you hit me…and then I followed here…and I remembered the rest. I thought you should know…." Francis looked at her and for the first time he pitied her. She sat looking at him a confused, startled and scared expression on her face, "You saved me? But why?" He flinched, "I was a kid….I wasn't always the way I am now Juliet…"

"Don't ever say my birth name again Francis," Pyre growled as she stood up and pushed past him, "Juliet died. You didn't save her." Francis grabbed her arm as she tried to push past him and turned her around so that she was facing him. He then lifted her chin so he was looking her straight in the eye, "No Juliet didn't die…you locked her away…."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm doing it again. Don't you just love me for it? Anyway I don't think this chapter is very good. I may replace it…it all depends on my laziness and what not. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Things are going to start heating up a little more. 


	5. Trust

Ok so this part has some things in it that are a little….ahem…up there in romance…it probably isn't that great seeing as that part will be off the top of my head.(Not like the story isn't to begin with) Why? Because I was writing this chapter at school and if I had been caught writing it…man I wasn't going to explain THAT one….I've done it one too many times as is.

On to the story.

"And it's time she came back……before Pyre destroys herself," Francis was beginning to realize why Pyre was the way she was and why she had so much power. It's because unlike him, who released his power with even a tinge of anger, she bottled her anger and pain up. She had a small reserve for just playing but the rest she held together until the last minute when she let it out all at once….If she kept at this she'd die. 'NO! I can't lose her again…she's not going to disappear again. I need to do something to save her…I started it the day I carried her unconscious body into the hospital…..now she stands before more six years later and the Juliet I carried into the hospital is still unconscious…..it's time I finished the job,' he began panicking in his head then before he realized it he had wrapped his arms around her and touched his lips to hers.

She blinked and began to struggle, trying her hardest to pull away but he was stronger than she remembered and he held her firmly in his arms. She soon gave into his touch and allowed her eyes to close as his body pressed closer to her own. It was a soft gentle kiss that made her burn up inside and lose sense of reality on the outside. Francis meant for it to only last a few seconds but he was unable to pull himself away from her. His body wanted to let go but his mind and soul screamed for her and wouldn't allow the body to move. Soon even his own body gave into his wants…no his needs….and he needed her with every molecule of his being. Pyre began to lose her ability to stand and felt like she was going to fall over but Francis's arms gave her support and he slowly lowered her down allowing his lips to move towards her neck. A light smoke began to emit from their pores like it always did after they had created fireballs, or had been put out.

Pyre stood up and brushed her hair out of her face…'Damnit it takes forever to spike my hair,' she sighed and allowed it to hang in it's diagonal style with the shortest strands in front of her eyes and the longest lightly sweeping her shoulder blades. She straightened herself up and began brushing her clothes off as she walked towards the window. It had gotten lighter outside but the full moon's outline could still be seen in the paling night sky. She heard Francis stir and looked back at him, watching him sleep on the floor. 'That's probably uncomfortable,' she thought to herself as she walked over lifted his head and slid her coat underneath it. She then stood back up and again walked to the window. She climbed onto the sill and looked out over the ruins of the neighborhood she used to call home. 'Can I really trust him?' She bit her bottom lip and sighed once again.

As if on cue Francis woke up and said softly to her, "You can trust me…..Juliet." Startled she lost her balance and fell off her perch on the window. He caught her seconds before she hit the ground and helped her to stand back up. She looked him in the eye and he watched her eyes betray her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly. He then rested his head on her right shoulder and whispered, "You can trust me."

Yeah so I left a little bit of that up to your own imagination. Why? Because I can. I'm sorry I keep cutting it off like this. But I kind of type this up as it comes to me. It is in no way planned out. So I don't when it's going to end what all is going to happen or anything until I begin to write. But I do hope you like it. Reviews are loved and I thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten. It's nice to know my work is liked.

Oh and one more thing. This summer in August there is an Anime convention in Baltimore's convention center called Otakon. This year a few friends and I decided that we would do a themed cosplay. We had decided to do a Static Shock theme and we have Hotstreak, Ebon, Richie/Gear but no Virgil/Static. And it just wouldn't be a Static themed cosplay without Static. So we are searching for some one who would be willing to be Static for us. If you are interested please go to http/www.playboy-moogle. and apply. But in place of your devart name or gaia name please give us your pen name when sending in the application if you chose to apply after reading everything.

Thank you and stay tuned for Chapter 6 of Passion's Fire.


End file.
